


I don't care what they say (I'm in love with you)

by starsandnightskies



Series: Larry at Hogwarts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Hogwarts, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, but the teachers stick up for them, so harry and louis get bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starsandnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis get bullied at Hogwarts and the teachers defend them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't care what they say (I'm in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. 
> 
> This was a request I got on Tumblr: Hiii I'm the anon from imaginelarry that talked about the HP!AU prompt I have in my head, and I was wondering if you'd take it? It doesn't have to be long, I just like the idea of them being at Hogwarts, coming out as being a couple, getting bullied in classes because of it. But the main thing of the prompt is that I'd like to see each teacher defending the boys in their class in their own kind of way? Can be in any time, I'd just like Snape to still be the potions teacher :3 thank you!! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**I don't care what they say (I'm in love with you)**

“We could do it, you know.”

“What could we do?”, Harry asked, slightly confused as though why his boyfriend randomly said they could do something.

“Come out. To the entire school. It can’t be too bad, can it?” A vision came to mind about Malfoy screaming at the two of them before hexing them into slugs.

“Lou, I think you’re underestimating the real effect this will have on us”, Harry started carefully, tracing patterns on Louis’ tummy as he stroked Louis’ hair at the same time.

“Haz, think about it. We could be free. No more hiding in the Room of Requirement to kiss, but just kiss in the hallways. I don’t even think McGonagall will mind.”

“Lou”, Harry said, “it’s not that easy. They’re not exceptionally acceptable of gay couples here. The teachers might be, but definitely not the students.”

“Harry, they’re wizards. They’ve seen much stranger stuff than a gay couple.”

 “I don’t think it’s such a good idea. But if it’s what you want and you’re absolutely sure of it, I’m okay with it. As long as you don’t leave me because it gets too hard”, Harry said, sounding vulnerable all of a sudden.

Louis looked up from his place on Harry’s chest. “Haz, I’d never leave you if it would get too hard. You know that.”

“Yeah, I do know that. I’m just scared, Lou.”

 “Me too, baby. But you've got me. You'll always have me. I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

And that was the end of that. They decided they'd come out in a few days time by kissing in the Great Hall. So that's what they did.

They sat together at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall even though Harry was a Hufflepuff and Louis was feeding the younger boy pieces of toast. Ron had raised an eyebrow at their behaviour but he didn't look disgusted. Which was a good start. But Ron was one of their friends. 

"Haz, I think now is a good moment", Louis whispered.

Harry looked doubtful. "I'm still not sure about this."

"It'll be fine." And Louis kissed Harry right there in the middle of the Great Hall.

**× × ×**

See, the thing is, people are really hypocritical. That's one thing the two boys had found out after they'd come out as a couple.

It wasn’t as though they were shoving their sexuality down people’s throats. But when they walked around together hand in hand, whispering was heard all around the school. “ _Watch out, the faggots are on the move.”_

But if one of the hetero couples were seen snogging (or worse) somewhere in the corridors, no one said a word. Or sometimes they even said how “cute” and “adorable” the hetero couple was.

Did it really matter this much whether you had a dick or not? Apparently so.

And since Louis and Harry only had a few of their classes together, they had to suffer through name calling and bullying on their own, without a hand to hold or a soothing voice whispering sweet nothings in their ear. But, as they had found out, teachers were much more accepting. Some of them had taken up on defending them in class silently, some were defending them by giving bullying students detention.

“Babe, it’s time to get up. Don’t want to be late for Care of Magical Creatures”, Louis mumbled into Harry’s bare chest.

“I don’t wanna”, Harry whined.

Louis chuckled. “I know, me neither, but we have to. I don’t think Hagrid will ever forgive us if we’re late.” Thank Merlin, Care of Magical Creatures was one of the subjects Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had together. It was also one of the subjects where they got bullied the least. Most of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs from their year were rather accepting.

After a lot of persuading, McGonagall had agreed in giving the two boys a shared dorm in the Gryffindor tower, with the promise they would not keep up the rest of the tower at night. That way the boys Louis had shared his dorm with before couldn’t complain about a gay bloke creeping them when they were in the shower (not that Louis did that; he was only interested in Harry’s naked body).

“I’m still sore from last night”, Louis complained.

Harry laughed. “I’m sorry, Boo. My dick apologizes too.”

“That’s gross, Harry. Get dressed.” Louis wrinkled his nose.

**_-_ **

The two boys left the castle after breakfast to go to Hagrid's hut.

"Y'two are early today!" Hagrid bellowed when he saw the two boys approach.

"Yeah, we got some-" Harry elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs and Louis rapidly changed his sentence. "-we got the feeling that maybe you could use some help!"

Hagrid nodded eagerly, not having seemed to notice Louis' slip up. "You two can start cutting up the cupcakes for the unicorns."

"You found unicorns?" Louis asked enthusiastically.

"Jep, some young ones too. Did you know they are entirely gold when born? They only turn silver when they're about two years old and at the age of four, their horns start growing. They only turn completely white at the age of seven."

"Really?"

Hagrid nodded. "Here are the cupcakes. Just cut them into four pieces each." The boyfriends started cutting up the cupcakes. They were just finished when the first Gryffindors arrived.

"Louis, Harry", Ron said with a bit of a cramped nod. They knew it was all they were going to get from him but it was okay. It was their last year anyways. When everyone was present, Hagrid started the lesson.

"Alright everyone, today we're gonna look at unicorns. Follow me!" He lead the class to a meadow not far from the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Most girls squealed at the sight of the small gold creatures and most boys just looked bored.

"They're boring", a Hufflepuff bloke complained. Most girls seemed to disagree with him though.

“Don’t you like them, faggots? You should though, shouldn’t you? Because in homo-land there are unicorns and rainbows and butterflies and lots of dicks to suck”, one Hufflepuff student taunted.

Louis raised an eyebrow at him and wanted to reply something sassy, but Hagrid beat him to it. “Actually, unicorns don’t care whether the person approaching them is gay or not. In fact, they like everyone equal, although the older ones seem to get along with girls just a little better. And it is a known fact they don’t like butterflies and they certainly don’t gallop on rainbows. So your fantasy has been demolished.” And the Hufflepuff student was silent.

“Now that is dissing someone”, Harry whispered in Louis’ ear. Hagrid grinned and gave the two of them a not-so-subtle wink. The rest of the lesson Louis and Harry didn’t get any more snippy comments. Hopefully they’d remember this for the following lessons too.

Harry had Transfigurations first period, Louis had DADA. Thank the Lord Lupin and McGonagall didn’t tolerate bullying in their lessons.

“Babe, I’ll see you in double Potions. I  love you”, Harry said.

“I love you too”, Louis said back. They kissed quickly before parting ways.

“Good morning, Mr Styles”, professor McGonagall greeted Harry.

“Good morning, professor McGonagall”, Harry said politely. “What’s on the program for today?”

“We’re going to change a piece of glass into a miniature broomstick that flies around the classroom”, McGonagall answered.

Harry beamed. “That’s pretty awesome.”

“Yes, Mr Styles. Please have a seat.” Yeah, McGonagall wasn’t exactly the enthusiastic type of person. Harry slowly went to his seat and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. What took the other Hufflepuffs so long?  They had left Care for Magical Creatures at the same time as him. Ravenclaw did arrive on time, however.

“Fag”, someone whispered when passing Harry to get to her seat. Harry ignored it.

“Disgusting gay”, someone else whispered when sitting down behind him. Harry ignored it.

“Faggot”, a fellow Hufflepuff said loudly whilst sitting down in front of him. Harry ignored it.

“Fuck, am I really that late?” a Hufflepuff girl sighed. Harry looked around and noticed the only empty seat was the one beside him. “Very well then. Don’t you dare touch me, fag.” And she sat down next to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. As she had just said herself, he was gay. Meaning: he had no interest in touching girls in any way. Actually, he had no interest in touching boys in any way either. It was just Louis.

 

It had always been just Louis. In their first year, when they had been on the train to Hogwarts for the first time. Harry couldn’t decide whether he should buy Berttie Bott’s beans in every flavour or some of Drooble’s best blowing gum. Louis had said he should go for the Chocolate Frogs, however and they had been best friends since.

"Today we are going to change a piece of glass into a miniature flying broomstick. Or, for the girls, a dancing ballerina if you like. The theory is the same, it's just that you have to imagine the ballerina instead of the broomstick." Some girls squealed and some guys rolled their eyes. "I'll demonstrate it first."

Professor McGonagall took out her wand and waved it at the small piece of glass in front of her. Bits slowly broke off and a miniature broomstick was revealed. It levitated up in the air and flew around the classroom.

"Remember to pronounce the spell correctly. I do not want any student ending up in the Hospital Wing." She waved her wand again and the spell appeared on the board and the broomstick landed in her hand. "Well, go on. Give it a try."

The students took out their wands as McGonagall handed out the pieces of glass with a simple wave of her wand. Harry concentrated on making a very nice broomstick; it would be a present for Louis who loved Quidditch but couldn't fly for shit. Maybe he could ask McGonagall how to engrave words in it.

He mumbled the spell and thought of a Firebolt; the newest model broomstick that had been released at the beginning of the schoolyear. Bits of glass broke off and a miniature Firebolt was revealed. It levitated up in the air and zoomed around Harry's head at top speed. It performed some extraordinary moves and Harry beamed.

"Well done, Mr Styles", professor McGonagall said. 

People snorted. "Of course the faggot shows off. Maybe he thinks he can suck our dicks now", a guy whispered. Harry recognized him as a fellow Hufflepuff and sighed. The only dick he would ever suck was Louis'.

"Thirty points to Hufflepuff because Mr Styles managed to transfigure a perfect broomstick", professor McGonagall said. Harry smiled weakly. "And a week of detention for you, Mr Johnson. I do not tolerate name-calling in my class. From any of you."

Harry continued watching the Firebolt zoom around before he summoned it. It landed in his hand and he focussed on engraving words in the broomstick. He vaguely remembered the spell from his fifth year and gave it a try. Slowly, letters started appearing in a curly font.  _L + H_ ♡. 

"Class dismissed", McGonagall said suddenly. Harry put the broomstick in his pocket carefully and packed his bag before attempting to leave the classroom. "Mr Styles", McGonagall said just before he left.

"Yes, professor?"

"If they're bothering you and Mr Tomlinson too much, you should let me or professor Sprout know."

"Yes professor, we will." And he left the classroom.

"Hey babe", Louis said whilst passing Harry in the corridor. Harry grabbed his arm, spinning him around. 

"Hi. I missed you." 

"It's only been about an hour, love. But I missed you too", Louis said. "I'll see you in double Potions, yeah? I love you."

"I love you too. And I've got a surprise for you at lunch. You'll see then, I'm not telling you. That would completely ruin the surprise", Harry said. He let go of Louis' arm and they parted ways with one last glance to each other. Harry went to Herbology and Louis to Charms. 

Lupin's class, DADA, hadn't been too bad; they had fought a Boggart. Louis felt better now he had seen Harry alive and well after his Boggart had turned into Harry's bloodied and dead body. Lupin had awarded him twenty points for putting up with the Boggart although Louis knew it wasn’t only because he had fought the Boggart. It was also because some Slytherin bloke had said that fags like Louis and Harry would end up like the Boggart anyway; beaten up and dead.

Louis hadn’t said anything, but Lupin had. The Slytherin had gotten detention and Lupin had taken twenty points from Slytherin because he did not tolerate bullying.

But Louis was getting sick of it. He just wanted to be with Harry without name calling and bulling.

Was that too much to ask for?

He didn’t think so, but apparently it was.

Charms passed without bullying, which Louis thought was rather suspicious, but he shrugged it off. Maybe he had a lucky hour or something. He left professor Flitwick’s classroom and went outside, where he knew Harry would be with some sandwiches and the surprise he’d have for Louis at lunch.

But when Louis neared the edge of the Black Lake, he saw the one thing he’d sworn to himself he wouldn’t let happen. Harry was hanging upside down in the air, dangling by his ankle because of the Levicorpus spell.

“Let him down!” Louis screamed, running towards Harry and the bullies around him.

“Oh, look, it’s faggot number two. What are you gonna do, huh?” one of them said.

“Let him down”, Louis said sternly.

“Lou, it’s fine. I’m fine”, Harry said, looking down on him sadly.

“No, you’re not! They can’t just do this to you!”

“Seems like you want to join him, don’t you, fag?” And suddenly, Louis was dangling in the air by his ankle too.

“Mr Moore, I highly suggest you let these two down right now”, Snape said in his usual, soft but creepy voice. The bully turned around and narrowed his eyes at Snape. He didn’t protest, however. You’d have to be really stupid to ignore one of Snape’s orders. You’d never know if he’d put you in his dungeon in one of the jars where he kept eyeballs too. “Now.”

Reluctantly, Moore lifted the spell and both boys flopped on the ground in a messy heap of limbs. “That’s fifty points from Ravenclaw and a week of detention and don’t ever let me see something like this again, Mr Moore.” Louis stared at Snape. He was known for absolutely hating any House but Slytherin and now he was silently defending the two boys. Moore glared at the lovers, spun around on his heels and left.

“Thank you, professor Snape”, Harry said, voice shaking and hand searching Louis’. Snape looked at the both of them with an unreadable expression in his cold, black eyes. He then made a move that could be classified as a respectful nod before leaving just as silently as he had appeared.

“That was….”

“Strange?”

“Yeah. But I’m glad at least someone did something”, Louis said.

“Yes. I’m sorry, Boo. I didn’t mean to pick a fight with them but they were just  _there_ all of a sudden and-”

“It’s okay, Haz. We’re okay. We’ve got each other, right? It’s our last year anyways. Within a few months, we’ll be out of here. Although I love Hogwarts, I can’t wait until we’ve got a flat together in London.”

“You want to move in with me?” Harry asked, pink colouring his cheeks.

Louis smiled and nodded. “Of course, silly. I love you.”

“Well, I guess that’s planned then. Maybe we should start looking at some possibilities for flats. Do you think we’ll find something close to Diagon Alley?”

“I don’t think it matters that much, I mean, we can Apparate anywhere we want.”

Harry smiled brightly. “I love you so much, Boo.”

“You, sir, are a sap and a massive one at that”, Louis chuckled.

“Shut up”, Harry mumbled. He quickly pressed a kiss to Louis’ lips. “Oh! I had a surprise for you!” He fumbled with his bag before pulling out a carefully wrapped present.

“A present? It’s not my birthday, nor is it Christmas.”

“Just open it!”

“Alright, alright, don’t get your knickers in a twist.” Louis unwrapped the box carefully and opened it with a curious glance at Harry. A gasp followed. “It’s a Firebolt!”

“Yeah, I made it for you in Transfigurations”, Harry mumbled.

“Haz, it’s absolutely perfect.” He kissed Harry’s cheek wetly and let the miniature Firebolt zoom around their heads. Pulling Harry down with him, he laid his head on his boyfriend’s chest. “You know, I’m going to keep this and give it to our child if he or she loves Quidditch as much as I do.”

“We’re going to have a child?”

“Yeah, ‘f course. D’you want a boy or a girl?”

“Planning already, are we?”

“You can never be too early.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment c: ♥


End file.
